


being kidnapped by a demon has some upsides

by ReaperGirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dipper's real name is Mason, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Will is actually dominant, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperGirl/pseuds/ReaperGirl
Summary: this is basically me posting stupid raunchy fantasies I've had about this pairing with Will as a rough dominant.fair warning: this might destroy any super cutesy head cannons anyone has about little William.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper sighs since he knows once Will is curious, Will will do what he wants in order to quench his curiosity. "that is, unless you want to do something that takes my mind off of it." Will suggests and snaps his fingers, making the shackles let go of dipper. Who rubs his wrists. 

"Not this again...." said dipper, thinking Will would just humiliate him by forcing him to be cute.

"come on, little pet, it's not that bad." Will said, knowing what he was about to do with dipper would be torture for him.

Dipper stands up and sarcastically says. "What will you have me do, master?" 

To which Will responds by making a chair appear out of thin air and sitting down, then saying. "come here, and get on your knees." which surprises dipper, making him worried about what Will was going to do to him.

"w-what?" says dipper. 

"you heard me." said the demon, who seemed to be growing impatient. not wanting Will to get angry at him, Dipper follows the order. finding himself at the same level as the demon's groin. He chose to look up at Will instead of looking ahead. 

"w-what d-do you want me to do?" dipper had an idea of where this was going, but hoped it was just his dirty mind making outrageous conclusions.

"I think you already know, you're coming up with some great ideas. I mean, I didn't think that you'd want me to facefuck you." Will said with a small smirk on his face, before grabbing dipper's chin as he tried to look away.

"I-I d-don't want t-that, I-I... m-my brain just got c-carried away." dipper had forgotten that his kidnapper could read minds and became agitated as Will mentioned the fantasy that he had thought of. 

Will looked him over, noticing that his pet had started getting hard without permission. " good, then I'll be able to discipline you." He unbuttoned his pants. 

"D-d-discipline? w-why do I n-need to be d-disciplined?" for some reason that dipper couldn't pinpoint, hearing that word aroused him. it felt like dipper wanted whatever Will was going to do with him. 

"you've been quite a smart-mouth recently, it seems like you need to be taught how to use your mouth to please me rather than annoy me. that's why I'm going to discipline you." Will smiled at the red that crawled across dipper's cheeks whenever Will said 'discipline'. Will finished getting out his member, which had started to slightly get hard at dipper's pathetic display of helplessness, and pressed the thumb of the hand under dipper's chin against his bottom lip. "open up for your master." Will said, just to be nice about it. dipper bit his lip and refused. Will, annoyed at dipper's refusal, says "either open up now, or when I make you beg for it. your choice." dipper contemplated it for a couple seconds before hesitantly opening his mouth. "good choice." said Will, as he moved his hand to be behind dipper's head. dipper quickly realized what Will was going to do and leaned forward slightly, placing the head of Will's cock in his mouth, to show that he would start being obedient. dipper, not used to the feeling of giving someone a blowjob, tried sucking gently only for Will to pull him off and say "did I say that you were allowed to start?".

" n-no, s-sir, y-you didn't, b-but I j-just w-wanted t-to-" Will cuts him off by saying " get it over with quicker? don't worry, I'll make sure you get the time to memorize what my cock tastes like. now, be a good little pet, and lick." dipper tried to apologize, but Will guided him down to the base of his shaft before he could say anything. dipper, trying to be good in hopes that he wouldn't be punished, slowly licked along the shaft once before being forced down to the base again. this was kept up as a pace for a few minutes, and dipper was getting closer to wanting to just fully suck Will off; when Will didn't force him down to the base after licking the shaft, like he had before. instead, Will forced his cock down dipper's throat, making dipper gag slightly from the unexpected feeling."that's what you wanted, wasn't it? me to roughly force my cock down your throat."Will was right, though dipper didn't want to admit it, he loved the feeling of being dominated like this. Though, he wasn't looking forward to the fact that he'd probably have to beg to be allowed to cum. Will let dipper take a moment to breathe, and said, " are you enjoying yourself? and don't lie, I'll know if you do." Dipper was caught off guard by actually being asked a question that he had to answer. 

" n-no-" he realized that Will would probably punish him for lying. " y-ye-yes, s-si-r, I-I'm en-j-joying b-being your l-little sl-slave." ' though I wish that I wasn't.' dipper thought. Will smiled and spoke," fantastic, maybe if you're good I'll let you play out another one of your dirty little fantasies." Will moved his foot onto dipper's hard dick, and pressed just hard enough to make dipper buck his hips into the pressure, just to get some friction. " you're that desperate already?"

"s-s-sorry, s-sir. I c-can-t h-help i-it." dipper replied shamefully.

"it's good that I'm enjoying you being so wanting under my command, someone else might punish you for it." Will told him, if he was being honest, he could think of multiple people who would do just that.

"t-th-thank y-you, m-m-master, m-may I s-show y-you how g-grateful I am?" dipper asked, hoping that if he was good enough to make Will cum and didn't show any more resistance, Will might let him cum.

"you may." 

Dipper went back to work, going as far down as he could take. He bobbed his head along the shaft and massaged Will erection with his tongue as best he could. He started getting hopeful when Will started putting pressure on the back of his head again, thinking that meant Will was getting close. His hopes were affirmed when Will pushed him into fitting all of Will's dick into his mouth again and started cumming down dipper's throat. expecting this, dipper struggled as to not let any of it spill out of his mouth. He continued to hold Will's cum in his mouth, despite the extreme need to spit it out he was feeling, while Will pulled out. 

"such a good little pet, waiting for me to tell you to swallow." Will said, making dipper's hopes seem a little more realistic. Dipper swallowed a little at the time, having to ignore his instinct. 

"finished?" Will asked, dipper nodded. "open up." dipper opened his mouth obediently, showing that there wasn't any cum left in his mouth. Will smirks at him " it almost looks like you want more." dipper silently prayed that Will wouldn't make him swallow another load. 

" p-please, u-use me in a d-different w-way, m-master." dipper begged, he hated how pathetic he sounded, but it was the only way Will might listen.

"hm... maybe, lets see how well you can present yourself for me." Will told his pet, knowing how much it would destroy any sense of self worth dipper had. 

Dipper stayed still for a moment, processing what Will had just told him to do. upon realizing what obeying would probably lead to, he spoke. " s-sir, u-um, m-master, p-please don't m-make m-me d-do it, p-please. I-I'll take a-another load of c-cum d-down my throat, j-just p-please d-don't... f-f-fuck m-me." 

" I don't think you understood me, that was an order, not a request."

"b-but..." dipper tried to plead with Will only to be cut off.

"or you could make me wait and I'll just take you by force, in fact, I think I'd rather enjoy that."Will threatened.

"N-no!... I-I m-mean, u-uh, I-I'll d-do i-it." dipper turned around, getting on his hands and knees. He hoped that this was enough, but somewhere in the back of his mind. he wanted Will to make him strip, he wanted to be a good pet for his master, to be used whenever Will needed to satisfy his desire. wait, had he really just thought that? he really hoped Will wasn't listening to his thoughts at that moment.

"really? I didn't know you liked this that much. maybe I should just leave you wanting then, seeing as it's enjoyable for me to leave you so desperate." Will said, being content to follow through, as he had already taken what he came for.

dipper wanted this to be over, of course he did, but he knew Will wouldn't let him finish himself off and he couldn't stand being so hard for much longer. " p-please don't l-leave m-me l-like this, s-sir, I w-won't b-be able to h-handle it m-much l-longer." 

" this is a punishment, you don't deserve me showing you any mercy." Will put his cock away and stood up, snapping to make the chains regain their control over his limbs.

" ah- b-but s-sir, please, I-I promise I-I'll be good f-for y-you. p-please." he was losing hope, but he needed to try.

"how cute, you think begging is going to help you." Will pushed him over and placed his foot on dipper's dick again, sending a wave of pleasure through him. " who knows, maybe you can earn it."

Dipper knew that this was going to be a long session.


	2. the first multi part chapter #1

"w-wait, p-please, I-I'm sorry...I-I d-didn't m-mean it" Mason begged as he was dragged to the room he hated the most. it wasn't even the room by itself, it was actually quite pretty, soft carpet, some plush chairs and a very nice bed. He just hated it because of what Will did to him in there.

"you know better than to make comments like that, I told you that you'd be punished if you did and you did it anyway." Will annoyedly said as he pulled Mason into the room, causing Mason to stumble a bit. He knew his best bet was to get on his knees and lean back against the bed, the way Will normally liked him, but he still had his instinct telling him to try and escape. Too bad he already knew what would happen if he did, and it wouldn't just hurt him, it would crush Mabel to see him torn apart and slowly mending back together. 

'I can't put her through that, besides, he might use her for this if I'm too hurt. I... just need to be good.' Mason reasoned with himself, trying to make what was about to happen easier on him. 

Will listened to the boy's thought process whilst shutting the door behind them, to make sure his 'beloved' sister couldn't hear. though the suspense of not knowing what was happening would nearly drive her to madness. "sounds like you're finally learning your place, though, I should probably do something about your pesky instincts to run away."

Mason was getting a bit more scared of what that meant, Will had threatened to change his instincts a couple times before, but Mason always did something to get back on his good side. So he never really had to find out what it meant, and he was grateful for that, but he was also very curious. Not knowing if he should say something or not, Mason decided to just nod. 

thankfully, Will didn't take it as being disrespectful, and continued, " and I would much rather humiliate you then your sister, you're already so well trained." He raised his hand to Mason's face, making the boy flinch, and caressed the side of his face.

" uh, s-sir, w-what are y-you going to do ?" Mason said, unnerved, but slightly enjoying the gentle touch.

" don't worry," Will moved close to Mason's neck, sending shivers down the boy's spine as he spoke. "I'll be gentle, as long as you're obedient. Though, you really don't deserve it." Will nibbled lightly on Mason's neck, and Mason tried to stifle the small moan that was elicited by the action.

"a-ah, I-I'm s-sorry sir." Mason said, starting to worry about Will's definition of 'gentle', he was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt Will's hands moving down to his waist, tracing small, random shapes and patterns along his sides and lower back. that being mixed with the soft nibbling made him want to put his hands on Will, but his master hadn't said it was allowed, so he had to stop himself.

"keep your hands down." Will ordered, confirming what Mason was hoping wouldn't be true. for whatever reason, he really wanted to touch Will the way he was touching him, but nevertheless, he obeyed and placed his hands on the edge of the mattress. he was still facing his captor, though he couldn't look him in the eye due to the fact he was nibbling at Mason's neck. Mason had to admit, Will was very good at fore play, this time he was being gently dominant, but sometimes he would be extremely rough, forcing Mason to beg if he wanted any sort of pleasure. it was god damn hot, and it definitely turned him on to be made into such a pathetic submissive. " would you prefer it if I was rough? you seem to be getting drawn out of the moment." Mason heard Will whisper into his ear.

"a-u-uh, n-no s-sir... I-I'm v-very g-g-grateful t-that you d-decided to b-be s-s-o.. m-merciful, e-especially s-since I d-don't d-deserve it." Mason said, he had to try and stay on his master's good side or he'd end the night much worse than he started. "I-I'm s-sorry my m-mind is w-wondering, s-sir." he realized that, in his recollection, he had started getting hard without noticing. it made him feel a bit weak willed, especially since his master had shown no signs of arousal, and that they were only a few minutes into it.

"you're weaker than I thought you were, just the simple thought of me dominating you is making you, well, you know what I'm talking about." Will pressed his knee in between Mason's slightly open thighs, silently ordering him to spread them, and of course he obeyed. 

Mason felt the heat on his face at the immense pleasure of Will pressing his leg against his member. he soon found his mind wandering again, getting lost in the pleasure, and he felt an unexpected pain as Will bit him. he was unable to keep himself from crying out at the feeling, as it had been a shocking jolt away from the pleasure, and lifted his hand to check the damage made to his neck.

Will grabbed his hand and held it down against the bed, "did I say that you were allowed to move your hands?" he said. 

"o-ow, u-uh, n-n-no s-sir... I-I'm s-sorry, i-it w-was i-inv-voluntary, p-please." Mason was already tearing up and just wanted to get down on his knees to beg for forgiveness. 

"were you really enjoying me being gentle that much?" he really was, and Will knew that, but he couldn't help it, the soft nibbling kisses and the pressure felt amazing. it felt like a lover was comforting him and trying to make him feel better about his worries.

"y-yes, sir..." Mason was kind of disappointed, he knew that Will probably wouldn't be so nice again for a long time, but he had disobeyed by lifting his hand, exactly what his master told him not to do. "I'm s-sorry..."

"well, it seems that you're in luck, I think that you'll enjoy this punishment. since you enjoy me forcefully dominating you." Will pushed Mason's chin up with his thumb, and soon after Mason felt the familiar bite of the collar around his neck as well as the surprisingly soft leash resting against his chest before it was picked up. Mason was tempted to start begging for Will to be gentle again, but he knew that it wouldn't help. he was about to be punished, and there was no way around it.

" I did warn you of what would happen if you were disobedient." the demon said, with a slight taunting edge to his voice. Will had stopped holding Mason's chin up, and held tightly on Mason's shoulder, pushing him down to his knees. 

" start taking your shirt off." Will gestured to the light turquoise, button-up dress shirt Mason was wearing.

"b-but, s-sir-" he had been told to keep his hands down, he didn't want to disobey again, but Will was contradicting himself.

"what?" it was obvious by Will's annoyed tone that he had been wanting to see Mason like this since they had gotten in there. Thankfully, he had decided to be fair and make it a bit more of a slow process. 

" s-s-sorry s-sir, y-you t-told me to k-keep my h-hands down." Mason really didn't want to make Will angry, as he was a little frightened, this demon had broken his ribs and treated it as nothing more than a slap.

" hm?" Will paused for a moment in recollection " yes, I did, thank you for bringing it to my attention." he leaned down to give Mason a tender kiss as his reward.

Mason moved up to meet Will's lips, eager for another soft touch, and he was only disappointed by how quickly it ended. His master's lips were so soft and supple, and Will was so skilled in his movements. it made Mason wish he could have felt those lips along the rest of his body, and it made him hate his past self for missing such an amazing opportunity when Will was under his control. 

"you're allowed to lift your hands now." Will smiled a little at the the look of Mason coming back to his senses after the calmness of the kiss, and watched him slowly unbutton his shirt. Mason stopped halfway and looked up at Will, knowing how much he loved to see his pet in such a pathetic position. He tried to give Will a pleading look, like he didn't want to continue stripping. As he looked up, Mason found himself letting his stare linger on the demon's crotch, as soon as he realized, he continued trailing his eyes up Will's form. He noticed that he had his jaw go slack while he was looking at Will's groin, he probably looked like a little whore ready to beg for master's cock to be shoved down his throat.

"I'd be happy to oblige, just get the shirt off first." Will smirked down at him, it made Mason feel vulnerable. And as much as he didn't want to put his mouth around Will's dick again, he found himself going back to unbuttoning his shirt, quickly getting it off once he had finished. his chest was bare, with no marks except for the one on his neck that Will had left there. " you're unmarked, for the most part, I think I'd like to 'remedy the situation'."

Mason knew what that meant, and it was probably going to hurt, but the idea of his master's lips along his chest was too good to say no to. "p-please... I-I m-mean, wh-what-e-ever y-you w-want, s-sir." 

" was that the beginning of some begging I just heard?" Will said in a way that seemed a bit like he was joking about it. " do you really want me to mark you as mine?" His tone changed, it turned a bit more possessive and dark. it would have scared Mason, if he wasn't already getting filled with those chemicals, which were making him want this in the first place.

Nevertheless, Mason felt his member twitch as he heard Will speak of marking him, solidifying that the answer was yes. " G-god y-yes, p-please, m-master , m-mark me.... I-I'm f-forever y-yours... p-please..."

Will really enjoyed looking down on Mason when he was like this, horny and begging for just something as simple as a hickey. Mason always tried to be so obedient as a submissive, it was adorable. "I must say, you're very persuasive, but this is a punishment, so you'll have to earn it first." Will made a small marking knife appear and smiled as the younger's expression changed from pleading to terrified in a matter of a few seconds. The demon held the knife against Mason's cheek, making him flinch and try to get away from it. " What's the matter, I thought you wanted me to mark you?" Will rhetorically asked. "If I use this, the mark will last much longer."

"p-p-please d-don't h-hurt m-m-me, I-I'll d-do wh-whatever y-you w-want w-without r-r-resistance, j-just, p-please, d-don't u-use th-the kn-knife." as much as Mason wanted his master to prove that Mason was his pet, the poor boy knew how much pain that knife could inflict. 

"Really, I'd think that you'd learn not to say things like that when bartering with me. You should remember how much 'anything' or 'whatever' implies." Will calmly lifted the knife away from the cheek of his crying pet, but not before cutting him slightly so that he remembers that he had no control over what his master decided to do. "Though, I don't think I'll be taking you up on that offer. Because, last time you said that, you disobeyed my orders."

Mason's heart dropped, " B-but, p-p-please, I-I w-won't-..."

"Make the same mistake again." Will finished Mason's sentence. "Trust me, you won't. Now then, get on your feet and give me a show, before I decide to entertain myself." as he spoke, "entertain myself" seemed to sound more like "torture you."


End file.
